Pacto de Venganza
by LisbesthCullen1993
Summary: Esta historia nos muestra que abría pasado si Edward cumpliera con su cometido y lograra que bella abortara. Que ocurriría, bella perdonaría tal falta. Edward se arrepentiría. El odio y la muerte se debaten en una guerra antigua, un pacto de venganza se ha establecido y no descansara hasta verse cumplido. -Situada en amanecer-
1. Prologo

**_PACTO DE VENGANZA _**

_Esta historia nos muestra que abría pasado si Edward cumpliera con su cometido y lograra que bella abortara._

_Que ocurriría, bella perdonaría tal falta._

_Edward se arrepentiría._

_El odio y la muerte se debaten en una guerra antigua, un pacto de venganza se ha establecido y no descansara hasta verse cumplido._

** Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer solo la historia es mía…****_Situada en amanecer_**

**Prologo**

La confianza es difícil de construir pero fácil de destruir.

Has destruido mi confianza por completo Edward Cullen, has destruido el amor que tenía en ti, pensé que eras diferente pero me he equivocado, eres igual a cualquiera de tu especie, no tu eres peor. Al menos ellos no fingen ellos están dispuestos a tomar la última gota de sangre y marcharse como si nada, pero tú me obligas a simular, me hiciste creer en ti pero solo fuiste una mentira más.

Acabas de destruirme, me has quitado una parte de mí, una forma de enmendar tus errores, nunca te creí cuando decías que eras un monstruo, que no tenías alma, yo como ciega no quise ver la realidad, en cierta forma esto también es mi culpa por no querer darme cuenta de lo que tenía en frente, pero me deje segar por tu luz, la luz que nunca existió.

Me usas, te entregue todo, estaba dispuesta a renunciar a mi alma por ti, pero no fue suficiente, ¡TU ME HAS ENGAÑADO!, dijiste que no me harías daño, pero fue otra mentira, aquí acostada en la cama de tu habitación con este dolor en mi vientre, me encuentro reflexionando sobre lo que ha sido mi vida, sobre los errores que he cometido, y puedo asegurarte una cosa conocerte fue el error más grande que he cometido, el otro fue el casarme contigo, me arrepiento, te odio.

Te odio por no respetar mi voluntad.

Te odio por robarme la oportunidad.

Te odio por haberte cruzado en mi camino.

Te odio por engañarme.

Pero por sobre todo odio que te amo, no perdón odio que te amé.

Ahora aquí en el silencio de esta habitación que tantos recuerdos tiene, me doy cuenta de que estoy totalmente rota, ya no hay arreglo para mí.

Aquí y ahora me pregunto. Que es peor, tener una mente corrupta y sanguinaria, o ser una persona corrupta y sanguinaria. Muchos dirían que lo segundo, hacer es peor que pensar, pero yo no lo creo así que después de todo yo tengo ambas personalidades, solo que ella aún no ha salido a flote pero cuando lo hagan vas a pagar todas y cada una de las que me hiciste.

Pagaras por haber acabado con mi bebe, pagaras por haber asesinado todo lo bueno en mí.

Lo nuestro se acabó. Eso es el único consuelo que tengo Edward Cullen, ya no siento nada, por ti o por nadie. Los sentimientos son una estupidez.

Y a partir de hoy he dejado de ser estúpida.

000/000/000

**Nota **

Nueva historia.

Bueno gente bella sé que quieren matarme, por el retraso tan enorme que hemos tenido, me disculpo pero tal vez alguno no lo saben pero mi país Venezuela está atravesando por momentos bastante difíciles, y me es complicado concentrarme en escribir con la situación actual en la que estamos viviendo. Además siento que de todos mis historias esta es la que más se ha visto más afectada por la situación actual de mi país, y como se relaciona en cierta manera he decidido tratar de concéntrame en el pero es difícil. Tengo pensado actualizar mi otra historia así que no desesperen no he abandonado ningún proyecto, solo que este lo tengo un poco más adelantado así que decidí empezar a publicarlo…

Si pueden déjenme su Reviews de que tal les parece esta nueva historia…

**Aquí les dejo un pequeño adelanto del próximo capítulo.**

_Bajo del auto para luego rodearlo y abrir la puerta del lado del copiloto para así ayudarme a salir._

_Entremos bella _ dijo en un tono de voz casual._

_ Que ocurre Edward _ dije_

_Entremos _ simplemente dijo _ nos esperan._

_Entramos en la casa, la cual estaba en una silencio sepulcral, que había pasado aquí, ninguno de los demás estaban aquí. Nadie ni Esme, ni Emmett y Jasper compitiendo en uno de sus juegos, ni Alice con sus catálogos de ropa. Ni Rosalie._

_Donde está todo el mundo _ dije._


	2. Amor destruido

** Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer solo la historia es mía…****_Situada en amanecer_**

**Amor destruido**

_3 días antes._

Habíamos llegado de nuestra luna de miel y estábamos en el aeropuerto a la espera de los demás Cullen, Edward tenía la idea de errónea de que estaba asustada por la vida que se encontraba en mi interior desarrollándose poco a poco, yo lo veía como un milagro él lo veía más como una abominación, la razón por la que un monstruo no debe estar junto a una humana, sus palabras no mías. El hombre tenía un complejo de inferioridad como ninguno.

Y ahora estaba empeñado en acabar con su error.

Estaba segura de que si se lo proponía lograría arrebatarme al bebe. Y sabía que no podía hacer nada sola, por eso le había pedido a Rosalie que me ayudara en esto, sabía que podía contar con ella para esto de eso no me cabía duda.

Miraba el aeropuerto pero no había señales de los Cullen ninguno, ni Alice, Rosalie nadie.

Edward donde están los demás _ dije

Están en casa esperándonos _ dijo

Creí que vendrían a recibirnos _ dije

Parece ser que surgió un percance _ dijo _ pero no te preocupes nos están esperando, vamos he alquilado un coche.

La sospecha se instaló en mí, algo no andaba bien, a que percance se refería Edward, que estaba pasado, me mantuve alerta todo el viaje hasta la casa.

Cuando llegamos a la casa y nadie salió a recibirnos supe que algo verdaderamente malo estaba pasando, sentía los nervios a flor de piel.

Bajo del auto para luego rodearlo y abrir la puerta del lado del copiloto para así ayudarme a salir.

Entremos bella _ dijo en un tono de voz casual.

Que ocurre Edward _ dije

Entremos _ simplemente dijo _ nos esperan.

Entramos en la casa, la cual estaba en una silencio sepulcral, que había pasado aquí, ninguno de los demás estaban aquí. Nadie ni Esme, ni Emmett y Jasper compitiendo en uno de sus juegos, ni Alice con sus catálogos de ropa. Ni Rosalie.

Donde está todo el mundo _ dije

Edward no me respondió, en lugar de eso me escolto al despacho de Carlisle, en el cual este se encontraba.

Bienvenidos chicos _ dijo Carlisle pero su voz no denotaba emoción alguna, en lugar de eso me miraba como si fuera una bicho raro. _ Que tal el viaje.

Estuvo bien _dijo Edward cerrando la puerta tras nosotros

Edward donde están todos _ dije

Se han ido de caza _ dijo Carlisle.

Entonces lo entendí, todo había sido planeado, y no podría hacer nada para defender a mi bebe, todos se habían ido y me dejaban a la merced de mis verdugos.

Carlisle no hagas esto por favor _ le suplique.

Lo siento bella _dijo _ pero Edward esta en lo cierto, lo que crece dentro de ti puede matarte.

Edward _ dije

Bella vas a estar bien _ dijo _ no sentirás nada cielo.

No lo hagan por favor _ dije

Pero ya era en vano Edward me sujeto los brazos y me inmovilizo. Mientras Carlisle buscaba una de jeringa en su maletín.

Edward por favor _ dije _ juraste que nunca me volverías hacer daño.

Eso es lo que estoy evitando _ dijo _ será rápido amor. Lo prometo estarás bien.

No Edward _ dije _ nada estará bien, te juro que no te lo perdonare si haces esto.

Entonces sentí el pinchazo en mi brazo.

Y pasado unos minutos deje de sentir todo.

Tiempo después no estoy segura de cuanto, el medicamento que me suministraron fue perdiendo su efecto, y mi cuerpo fue despertando con un dolor sordo en mi vientre bajo.

Entonces lo escuche hablar.

El proceso fue todo un éxito _ dijo Carlisle _ no hubo mayores complicaciones.

Gracias por tu ayuda Carlisle _ dijo Edward.

Luego escuche el ruido sordo de una puerta cerrarse.

Abrí los ojos y mire que estaba en una habitación blanca, similar a las de un hospital, pero no, está en la mansión Cullen los enormes ventanales la delataban.

Cómo te sientes cielo _ dijo Edward _ todo ha salido bien amor.

Yo lo mire.

Su rostros su belleza que una vez me había segado, que me hacía detener el corazón aún seguían allí, pero ante mis ojos ya no eran igual, estos eran los rasgos del asesino de mi hijo. Su propio padre.

Ya ante mí no había esa criatura de la que me había enamorado, ahora ente mis ojos solo había un asesino.

Bella _ dijo el _ la anestesia aún no se te pasa por completo tal vez te sientas aun un poco entumecida pero ya pasara. Vas a estar bien.

Te equivocas _ dije con voz estrangulada _ nada está bien.

Amor ya se te pasara _ dijo no entendía a qué se refería, a la anestesia o a los sentimientos por la pérdida de mi hijo. Porque si era por lo segundo enserio que había enloquecido.

No se me va a pasar nada _ dije

Bella _ dijo

Vete _ dije _ no quiero verte.

Bella _ dijo _ calma

No me calmo nada _ dije _ vete, no quiero verte. Te odio.

Por la expresión de su rostro supe que estaba destruyéndolo, pero no me importo, después de todo a él no le importo acaba con mi hijo, entonces a mí no me interesaba acabar con su corazón.

Bella sigues bajo los efectos de los calmantes cielo _ dijo tratando de consolarse _ estas desorientada.

No _ dije _ nunca he estado más lucida Edward, al fin puedo verte como realmente eres.

Bella _ dijo con voz estrangulada

Vete Edward quiero estar sola _ dije _ por lo menos respeta eso por favor.

El no dijo nada y salió de la habitación.

Dejándome sola con mi dolor.

El había traicionado mi confianza, y destruido mi amor por el.

000/000/000

Que tal ha quedado este primer capítulo. opinen déjenme sus Reviews.

**Aquí les dejo un pequeño adelanto del próximo capítulo.**

_Emprendí mi camino hacia la puerta. Pero entonces fui detenida por un._

_A dónde vas _ me pregunto este levantándose del sofá y caminado hacia mí._

_Su cercanía la cual me evitaba pensar con claridad y me aceleraba el corazón ya había desaparecido, en lugar de eso solo el desprecio cavia en mí._

_Voy a visitar a mi padre _ dije _ o es que también me quitaras eso._


	3. Pensando

** Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer solo la historia es mía…****_Situada en amanecer_**

**Pensando**

_3 días después_

Los últimos días han sido difíciles de soportar en más de una forma, todavía sentía dolor cuando me movía, claro ya había podido volver a caminar pero todavía estaba el riesgo de un desgarro en los puntos de sutura, que importancia tenia, me sentía como muerta después de todo, estarlo que diferencia tendría, Carlisle venía a controlarme de vez en cuando, y hablaba tratando de hacerme entender las razones que los habían llevado asesinar a mi bebe. Pero en ninguna de esas ocasiones le preste la más mínima atención al respecto, no hablaba con nadie, ni siquiera con Esme que había venido a traerme el almuerzo, es que después de todo entendí que ellos sabían lo que me ocurriría, ellos se fueron para no ser partícipes de esto, todos habían sido culpables de manera directa o indirecta.

Alice había venido esa misma mañana a tratar de animarme, pero en lugar de eso fue recibida por el tempano de hielo en el que me había convertido. Y ella al verse ignorada total y completamente se había marchado sin decir más palabras.

No había visto a Emmett ni Rosalie, pero a mí que tal vez habían decidido irse en otra de sus infinitas lunas de miel. Digamos que sentía un poco de rencor hacia esta ya que yo misma le había pedido ayuda pero no había sido capaz de prestármela, supongo que su rencor hacia mí fue más fuerte. Después de todo yo podría haber tenido lo que ella codiciaba desde el día en que se transformó. Pero una parte de mi estaba agradecida con ella, siempre me dijo que lo pensara que entendiera lo que perdería si estaba con Edward en ese momento no le preste atención pero ahora veo que tenia razón perdí mucho.

Pasaba los días pensando, pensado, pensado, no comía no bebía hasta que Carlisle me obligo hacerlo amenazándome con colócame una sonda, no quería ser entubada. Además en mi mente solo había una cosa fija, tenía que salir de aquí. No sabía como pero debía hacerlo. Miraba hacia el cristal de la ventana, viendo el bosque extenderse hasta donde la vista alcanzaba, bello he infinito. La naturaleza se renueva pero yo estaba segura de que yo no lo haría. Yo había elegido ser un ser sobrenatural, y ahora la naturaleza me pasaba la factura, haciéndome comprender la verdadera naturaleza de las criaturas a las que tanto idolatre. Jacob que tanto me había advertido, tantas veces que me profeso su amor puro y limpio, pero yo en lugar de acepta los sentimientos del ser que de verdad estuvo conmigo en las buenas y las malas, que no me mintió siempre fue sincero, no yo tuve que elegir al vampiro alegando que lo amaba, que no podía vivir sin él, cuan equivocaba estaba, ahora sentía que no podía vivir si él estaba presente, sentía que me robaba el aire, no podía ni verlo. Ya no había amor, por ninguno, no era lo mismo los sentimientos, la devoción se había ido y en su lugar había revelado las verdaderas facetas de todos, las cosas que me fascinaron ahora me eran abominables y repugnantes. Pero aun así no dejaban de fascinarme por completo.

No podía negar una cosa no los odiaba a todos después de todo me sentía muy identificada de una u otra manera con Esme pero eso no espiaba su culpa de su participación en este gran plan. Bueno no los odiaba con tanta intensidad a todos.

Que haría ahora. Necesitaba alejarme por lo menos un rato de la mansión. Me levante de la cama y fui a la ventana y vi el volvo plateado que tanto me gustaba aparcado en la entrada de la casa. Un medio de escape. Pero adonde iría, no llegaría muy lejos, además en mi situación actual apenas caminaba lo suficiente. No, no podía escapar, pero si podía salir de la casa, podía ir al pueblo. O visitar a mi padre. Si eso iría a ver a Charlie nadie podía prohibirme ver a mi padre, además él había llamado preguntado por mi y le dijeron que apenas regresáramos al pueblo iría a visitarlo, porque no ahora este momento era tan bueno como cualquiera. Mire el reloj de la pared las 4:30 de la tarde bien papa no había regresado aun del trabajo podría ir y prepararle algo de cenar me sentía con ánimos de eso, un rato diferente.

Si eso estaría bien.

Busque en uno de los armarios los cuales tenían varias de mis ropas, busque y conseguí un pantalón de deportes y una franela de algodón y una chaqueta perfecto todo era suave y en un color negro como me sentía. Conseguí unas zapatillas de deportes lo bastante cómodas. Cuide de que mi herida no se abriera ya que si lo hacía jamás me dejarían salir.

Una vez vestida y sin preocuparme lo más mínimo nada Salí de la habitación caminando al paso más firme del que fui capaz, siempre pendiente de no molestar los puntos de mi vientre.

Baje las escaleras bien esto estaba yendo bien. Pero cuando baje a la sala ahí estaba el en el sofá con Esme a su lado, ¡hay Dios el propio mártir!

Emprendí mi camino hacia la puerta. Pero entonces fui detenida por un.

A dónde vas _ me pregunto este levantándose del sofá y caminado hacia mí.

Su cercanía la cual me evitaba pensar con claridad y me aceleraba el corazón ya había desaparecido, en lugar de eso solo el desprecio cavia en mí.

Voy a visitar a mi padre _ dije _ o es que también me quitaras eso.

Supe que le di un golpe duro por la expresión de su rostro. Pero en vez de sentirme mal o apenada me regodee internamente de su sufrimiento. Que podía decir el me hizo así.

Pero aun no has sanado _ dijo suplicante _ no debes estar mucho de pie.

Estoy perfectamente bien _ dije _ y si estas tan preocupado por mi deberías darme las malditas llaves del auto de una vez. Para que así me pueda sentar y conducir de una vez.

Otro golpe bajo.

Bella aún no está recuperada espera unos días _ dijo suplicante.

No tengo la más mínima intención de esperar unos días _ dije _ quiero salir hoy, dame las llaves o me voy a pie. Además que te preocupa, el auto tiene GPS, y Alice te dirá si algo me pasa.

Edward lo dudo. Pero busco en su bolsillo saco las llaves y me las tendió, yo las tome sin decir nada más. Salí de la casa me monte en el auto y conduje rumbo a la casa de mi padre sin importarme nada más.

**000/000/000**

_Mientras en otra parte de Fork _

Un hombre recibía una llamada que llevaba esperando desde el día en que su hija había venido al mundo.

Hola querido _ dijo la voz de la mujer al otro lado de la línea._ como has estado

Tan bien como se puede estar _ el respondió.

Magnifico _ dijo ella _ habido un perturbación, el momento ha llegado, la necesitare pronto, el pacto llama y la sangre es más espesa que el agua.

Y si no lo acepta _ dijo el hombre angustiado

Claro que aceptara _ dijo ella muy segura _ estoy segura. Has recibido mi paquete.

Si el libro está aquí _ dijo el

Bien ella debe verlo _ dijo ella _ voy de camino tal vez incluso podamos reuniros hoy. No me falles, hasta pronto.

El hombre colgó el teléfono. El momento que tantos años había temido al fin había llegado.

**000/000/000**

Aquí otro capítulo chicas, quiero a gradecer a todos por sus Reviews, su alertas y por añadirme a sus favoritos…

Agradezco muy especialmente a: purpleshinesalvatore, Guest, desi94, y a lemoni Cullen muchas gracias por sus Reviews…

Déjenme me sus Reviews con sus opiniones de este capítulo…

**Aquí les dejo un pequeño adelanto del próximo capítulo.**

_La casa estaba fría y oscura así que encendí la luz, todo estaba igual, los muebles, la tv, todo, jamás creí que me alegraría tanto de ver las cosas insípidas de la sala, fui a la cocina y juro que casi lloro cuando veo las lacenas pintadas de amarillo mostaza, y el juego de tres sillas, el refrigerado todo, como una persona podría extrañar estas cosas tan simples, pero yo lo hacía, hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta de cuanto amaba este lugar. De verdad no tenía palabras para describir las emociones que me invadieron. Me sentía en casa. Me sentía yo misma._


	4. Los sentimientos y el libro

** Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer solo la historia es mía…****_Situada en amanecer_**

**Los sentimientos y el libro.**

Conduje por el pueblo rumbo a la casa de Charlie, miraba la lluvia caer sobre el parabrisas, los locales del pueblo abiertos, llenos con gente que no sabia nada las criaturas que convivían a diario con ellos, muchas de ellas que no los veían mas que como comida. Ignorantes, por lo menos ellos tenían esa excusa pero yo, yo lo sabia y aun así tome la decisión de ser como ellos, ahora no entendía como era capaz de querer esa vida, esta bien que ellos casen humanos o animales pero yo como podía desear ser parte de eso. Una parte de mi lo había deseado, y aun lo deseaba, pero no con la misma intensidad que antes. Solo de saber que para ser inmortal debía estar al lado de Edward para siempre se me hacia un hueco en el estomago. Mis sentimientos hacia el habían cambiado y no solo por haber matado a nuestro hijo, el me estaba controlando, no me estaba dando la elección, así seria mi vida con el siempre bajo su yugo, haciendo lo que el quería, siempre con la excusa de que lo hacia para protegerme, lo cual estaba dudando. Es que acaso no sabía los problemas que podría acarrear un aborto. Pero no hay no le había importado poner en riesgo mi salud, solo tenía que enmendar el error que había cometido. Cada vez que pensaba en esto me ponía más furiosa con él ya me demostraba que verdaderamente era un egoísta. Como podía hacer daño a algo que yo amaba, siempre decía que nunca me heriría, pero era un mentiroso por que sus acciones me habían destruido más que cualquier cosa. Ahora solo el tiempo podría sanar las heridas que tenia, y estaba segura de que ni aun así desaparecerían mi odio hacia el.

Bueno que mas da me dije bella no pienses en el, ahora vas a ir con tu padre el único puerto seguro que te queda.

Llegue a la casa, la llovía no me molestaba en absoluto, las gotas que me mojaban lavaban un poco mi tristeza, los sentimientos de dolor que mi alma estaba reteniendo.

Fui hacia la puerta de la casa, no antes de fijarme que la patrulla no estaba. Bien podría sorprenderlo con una comida casera, la idea me emocionaba. Tome el pomo de la puerta pero estaba cerrada, y no había traído las llaves, pero recordé donde había un repuesto. Tome la llave de abajo del alero. Y abrí la puerta.

Casa.

La casa estaba fría y oscura así que encendí la luz, todo estaba igual, los muebles, la tv, todo, jamás creí que me alegraría tanto de ver las cosas insípidas de la sala, fui a la cocina y juro que casi lloro cuando veo las lacenas pintadas de amarillo mostaza, y el juego de tres sillas, el refrigerado todo, como una persona podría extrañar estas cosas tan simples, pero yo lo hacía, hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta de cuanto amaba este lugar. De verdad no tenía palabras para describir las emociones que me invadieron. Me sentía en casa. Me sentía yo misma.

No entendía como podía estar lejos de este lugar que incluso muchas veces lo vi como una prisión. Pero para mí en este momento era el mismo cielo. Entonces el rencor volvió, como permití que Edward me arrastrara de aquí tan pronto, como le di esa influencia sobre mí.

Me dirigí hacia el fregadero, todos estaba limpio a excepción de una olla con restos de huevos revueltos que se estaba remojando, este hombre era un peligro para la cocina. Pero ni ese pensamiento pudo animarme saber que alguien me necesitaba y yo había elegido otra forma de vida abandonándolo tan prematuramente. Me hacia sentir peor, me dolía apartarme, y me odiaba por abandonar todo por un hombre, y odiaba a Edward por quitarme todo esto. Mi rencor era demasiado, cuando uno se desilusiona y se da cuenta de quien es en realidad la persona que tienes a tu lado comienzas a verle todos los defectos ávidos y por haber. Cuanto me hubiera gustado darme cuenta de estos antes, cuanto me gustaría hacerlo sentir tan miserable como yo. Que sintiera el verdadero dolor de la perdida. Ojala pudiera.

Entonces un escalofrió me atravesó mi espina dorsal, un toque frio que hizo helar mi sangre que esta ardiendo por la ira. De repente escuche un estruendo con como el de algo estampándose con una superficie y me voltio, nada parecía fuera de lo normal. Hasta que mire bien.

En la mesa de la cocina la cual había estado vacía hasta hace unos minutos ahora tenia un paquete rectangular, en el centro de esta. Estaba segura de que eso no estaba allí cuando entre.

Me acerque al paquete y vi que decía.

**Para: Isabella Swan.**

No tenía remitente. Lo abrí y se trataba de un libro. Se veía desgastado pero sus tapaduras eran resistentes. Le di la vuelta y en la portada tenia una especie de inscripción, la cual era capaz de leer. Aun que parecía ser algo antiguo.

**_A veces la oscuridad es más reconfortante que la luz, para aquel cuyo corazón ya no tiene paz._**

**_Para un corazón destrozado y para una mente corrupta y llena de odio._**

**_Como el tuyo…_**

Las palabras allí escritas en lugar de perturbarme me atraían, quería saber que clase de contenido poseía ese libro. Cuando lo abrí sentí una descarga invadir todo mi cuerpo, una sensación de bienestar que había opacado a la que la casa me estaba proporcionando, esta sensación era maravillosa. Era como si hubiera encontrado un pedazo que no sabia que faltaba de mi misma.

Mire la primera página. Y había otra inscripción en el mismo lenguaje. Pero esta vez dedicada a mí.

**_Mi pequeña siento no haber tenido la oportunidad de pasar tiempo contigo pero el deber siempre amerita hacer ciertos sacrificios algunos incluso no nos gustan pero debemos hacerlos, aun así creo que cuando leas estas palabras y te sientas confundida será ese el momento en el que en realidad me sentirás cerca de ti. Se que debes sentirte mal, debes odiar a todos, debes tener el corazón totalmente destrozado. Que como lo se bueno no serias capaz de leer estas palabras si no fuera así. Se que suena extraño pero no puedo explicártelo todo desafortunadamente, pequeña se fuerte, esto es un regalo mas que una maldición, dimos nuestra palabra, servimos y a la vez somos servidos, somos fuertes, pero aun no inmortales tal vez tu puedas solucionar eso. _**

**_Creo que te estoy confundiendo, pero por si no lo sabes el mundo esta lleno de criaturas sobrenaturales y tú también eres una._**

**_No te angusties pronto se te explicara todo los detalles, sobre el pacto que hicimos hace generaciones. Tu deber esta llamando debes abrazar tus raíces cielo. Solo tu poder puede ayudar a detener al gran mal que amenaza con dominar todo. _**

**_Tú sabrás que hacer, tente fe. Eres más fuerte de lo que crees, la fuerza viene de la perdida y el dolor._**

**_Este libro de ayudara en tu camino sea cual sea el que elijas. _**

**_Marie de Swan _**

**_Tu abuela que te quiere infinitamente._**

Que era esta locura, de que pacto estaba hablando. Que estaba pasando.

Entonces la puerta de la casa se abrió para luego cerrarse. Me voltee y vi a Charlie viniendo hacia la cocina. Para luego detenerse y mira al libro que sostenía entre mis temblorosas manos.

Me miro a la cara y hablo.

No quería que te enteraras así _ dijo.

**000/000/000**

He aquí los he dejado con otro misterio no.

Espero que les guste el capitulo, Tendremos las apariciones de unos personajes bastante interesantes. Pero no puedo adelantar mucho ya que no puedo arruinar la sorpresa.

Gracias: yami vulturi por tu Review...

Gracias a todos por leer, dejen sus Reviews y díganme que tal.

**Aquí les dejo un pequeño adelanto del próximo capítulo.**

_Bella debes tranquilizarte, _ dijo _ yo tampoco se mucho de esto entiendes, calmémonos por favor, tengo unas cuantas cosa que decirte._

_Ya lo creo _ dije _ habla._

_Sentémonos _ dijo_

_Y así lo hice, algo me decía que toda mi vida ahora si que iba quedar de cabeza._


	5. Verdades

** Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer solo la historia es mía…****_Situada en amanecer_**

**Verdades.**

De que estas hablando, que significa esto _ dije mostrando el libro _ que es esto.

Bella debes tranquilizarte, _ dijo _ yo tampoco se mucho de esto entiendes, calmémonos por favor, tengo unas cuantas cosa que decirte.

Ya lo creo _ dije _ habla.

Sentémonos _ dijo

Y así lo hice, algo me decía que toda mi vida ahora si que iba quedar de cabeza.

Entiende yo no se mucho de esto _ dijo Charlie _ solo se lo poco que me conto tu abuela antes de morir.

Que te conto _ dije

Tu abuela era una persona muy espacial _ dijo _muy pero muy especial, su lado de la familia procede de siglos de tradiciones los cuales derivan de la caza de brujas de la edad media, causadas de brujería para luego ser quemadas en la hoguera para así expiar sus pecados o sacar al demonio que las poseía. Personas muchas veces inocentes, pero otras solo asesinadas por tener practicas o poderes especiales. Todo era visto como un regalo de Satán para condenar el alma de la persona, mas ellos no entendían que eran ellos los que estaban poseídos por el mal.

Él se había parado, esto era nuevo estaba hablando con mi padre sobre la víctimas de la caza de brujas, y lo mejor me estaba diciendo que la familia descendía de las personas acusadas de brujería durante la caza.

Papa que está queriendo decirme _ dije

Creo que ya entiendes lo que quiero decirte bella _ dijo

Entiendo que nuestra familia sea antigua, y que muchos hallan muertos acusado de brujería _ dije pero entonces una sospecha se cernía sobre mí _ las acusaciones eran ciertas ellos eran…

No pude terminar era tan extraño pensar que mi familia podía poseer algún tipo de rareza.

Si _ dijo _ eran diferentes, mas no hacían daño a nadie, enfocaban sus dones en la sanación de las personas, y profesaban un amor infinito hacia la naturaleza. Pero no importa a cuantas personas salvaron estos al final los acusaron de igual manera, condenados. Que tuvieran influencia sobre la naturaleza no los hacia inmortales, claro que podían morir en las estúpidas pruebas que les aplicaban. Quien sobreviviría ileso a esas pruebas estúpidas, como alguien caminaría por brasa calientes, o no se ahogaría en un poso con agua fría.

Papa disculpa pero esto es un poco raro _ dije las brujas no podrían existir _ es que brujas no se me suena raro.

Entonces papa se levantó de la silla y me miro a los ojos, en sus ojos podía ver que estaba molesto, sus ojos ardían con una intensidad que me asustaba.

A entonces la existencia de las brujas te molesta _ dijo

Yo no he dicho eso _ dije defendiéndome, parecía como si lo hubiera ofendido _ solo digo que me parece raro que de verdad existan los brujos.

Entonces piensas que es raro que existan los brujos _ dijo el todavía molesto _ y que te parecen que existan los vampiros, también te parece raro, porque hasta ahora no he visto que pienses eso de Edward y su familia. Lo cuales sé que sabes que son vampiros.

Me quede paralizado mi padre sabio sobre los Cullen.

Que cosas dices papa _dije tratando de cambiar el tema _ vampiros, si la próxima será que existen los hombres lobo.

Como los que hay en la push _ dijo el _ no trates de tomarme el pelo, muchachita yo se todo sobre las criaturas que nos rodean así que no trates de disimular.

Mierda Charlie sabía todo.

Desde cuando sabes lo de…_ trate de decir pero él me interrumpió

Desde que regresaron al pueblo hace casi cuatro años _dijo el _ no hace falta ser un genio para descubrir lo que son.

Entonces porque me animaste a que los conociera _ dije si sabía que eran vampiros porque nunca me impidió que me relacionara con ellos.

Tú ya eres bastante grandecita _ dijo _ además que cambiaría si te prohibía tratarlos tu lo harías de todas formas, o me equivoco.

Porque nunca me advertiste _ dije

Bella no me hubieras creído _ dijo _ ya tu eres joven, no abrías entendido la preocupación que tenía.

Pero si hubieras interferido yo no… _ no pude terminar la frase, que estaba haciendo le iba a decir a mi padre que estaba sufriendo, que debió impedir que me casara con Edward.

No estarías sufriendo _ dijo _ si lo sé, sé que te ha roto el corazón lo sé porque lo veo en tus ojos, acabo con la ilusión de la que estabas enamorada. Pero nena si no mal recuerdo yo te lo pregunte, te dije si estabas segura, y tu dijiste que sí. Supongo que debí preguntar de nuevo.

No tenía nada que reprocharle a mi padre él siempre me lo pregunto, siempre pensó que Edward no era del todo adecuado para mí y que razón tenía.

Entonces lo de los brujos es cierto _ dije con voz estrangulada

Me temo que si _ dijo _ provenimos de brujos

Tu eres uno _ dije

No _ dijo _ pero tu si

Pero como _ dije

No estoy muy seguro de cómo _ dijo _ pero sé que solo el género femenino posee los poderes, los varones fuimos excluidos del pacto. No tenemos poderes, pero si poseemos cierta habilidad para reconocer a las criaturas sobrenaturales. Pero tu pequeña tienes los poderes de la familia ahora.

Yo no tengo nada _ dije

Claro que los tienes _ dijo _ el libro no se habría abierto si no fuera así. Anda ábrelo sobre la mesa y veras a que me refiero.

Lo hice.

Aleja tus mano _ dijo y luego el paso la mano por el libro, pero este instantáneamente se cerro. Quede impresionada, el libro tenia vida propia.

Vez _ dijo _ no se abre ante personas no mágicas, solo los de nuestra familia pueden abrirlo y leerlo, fue escrito por la primera bruja la que hizo el pacto.

De que pacto estás hablando _ dije

Eso no me corresponde a mi explicarlo bella _ dijo _ alguien vendrá a explicártelo. Es tu deber y derecho formar parte del pacto ancestral de la familia.

No entiendo _ dije _ necesito saber que es esto.

No te angusties yo te lo explicare _ dijo una voz.

De repente una figura cubierta por una capa gris oscura entro en la habitación, por la contextura de su cuerpo y su voz deduje que era una mujer

Me sobresalte como había entrado sin hacer ruido.

Quien eres tu _ dije y mire a mi padre que no parecía nada incomodo, con la llegada inesperada de nuestra visitante.

Una amiga _ dijo la mujer bajando la capucha de su capa, rebelando a una mujer bellísima, piel blanca como el mármol, pero no fue hasta que vi sus ojos que supe que era.

Sus ojos eran rojos como la sangre, era un vampiro.

Me alegra mucho conocerte al fin Isabella Swan _ dijo ella con una sonrisa _ me has tenido esperándote mucho tiempo…

_Entonces estoy obligada a ayudarte _ dije_

_No _ dijo _ pero sería lindo de tu parte._

_No lo seria _ dije_

_Además a ti y a mí nos une una cosa _ dijo _ la sed de venganza, se lo que te hicieron, se que ansías hacerlos sufrir._

_Tu idea me atrae _ dije _ pero no lo suficiente_

**000/000/000**

Gracias a todos por leer, a todos los que me han añadido a sus alertas y favoritos, dejen sus Reviews díganme que tal, por donde creen que va ir esta historia.

**Aquí les dejo un pequeño adelanto del próximo capítulo.**

_Entonces estoy obligada a ayudarte _ dije_

_No _ dijo _ pero sería lindo de tu parte._

_No lo seria _ dije_

_Además a ti y a mí nos une una cosa _ dijo _ la sed de venganza, se lo que te hicieron, se que ansías hacerlos sufrir._

_Tu idea me atrae _ dije _ pero no lo suficiente_


	6. El Pacto

** Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer solo la historia es mía…****_Situada en amanecer_**

**El Pacto**

Yo te contare todo _dijo ella y miro a Charlie para luego sonreír _ nos permites.

No se si sentirme ofendido o sorprendido _ dijo el levantándose y saliendo de la cocina.

Ella no parecía inmutada por el olor de la sangre de Charlie. Se sentó en la silla y me contemplo y yo a ella. Tenía una melena castaña oscura que se escondía en la capa. Sus ropajes eran oscuros.

Eres una Vulturi _ dije

Solía serlo _ dijo

Que es todo esto _ dije _ que pasa.

Lo que pasa es que llego tu momento bella _ dijo ella seriamente _ ya tu corazón y alma están listos para la verdad, cuando entendiste y desarrollaste sentimientos de odio y rencor por los que una vez amaste eso despertó tu lado más oscuro, y el libro que pertenece a tu familia lo sintió y supo que ya estabas lista para seguir con el legado de la familia.

Por favor explícame _ dije

El libro desarrollara tus habilidades mágicas _ dijo _ el te enseñara, hasta que tu misma puedas hacerlo sola. Tu poder es impresionante, para ti será muy fácil cumplir con el pacto.

Y exactamente de qué se trata el pacto _ dije _ y que tienes tu que ver con el, eres un vampiro.

Si soy un vampiro _dijo _ o lo que queda de uno.

Se levantó y se quitó la capa. Estaba vestida con un vestido negro el cual dejaría ver su cuerpo hermosísimo de inmortal pare me equivoque lo que había debajo de esa capa no era del todo bello.

Su cuerpo estaba quemado en varias secciones, tenía cicatrices, su piel parecía desconcharse, era una imagen horrible.

Como te ocurrió eso _ dije aun sin poder quitar la vista de todas las heridas las cuales desaparecían en su vestido pero no tenía dudas de que se extendían por todo su cuerpo.

Al igual que tu fui traicionada por una de las personas que más amaba _ dijo _ intento matarme, corto mi cuerpo y quemo mis restos en el fuego.

Si te asesino cómo es posible que estés aquí _ dije

Eres muy impaciente _dijo _bien te contare todo, desde el principio.

Vale _ dije

La edad media o fue entes de ella _ dijo _ bueno no esto muy segura solo se que ya han pasado casi 1000 años, desde que me ocurrió esto, pero eso no viene al caso ahora hablemos del pacto, en esa época la quema de brujas era la moda me parece gente inocente era acusada de brujería y luego asesinada en la hoguera, en uno de mis viajes por Europa me encontré en un pequeño pueblo, en el que hasta el perro era acusado de brujo, una familia de tres una mujer y sus hijas una adolescente y otro una niña tal vez no mas de 10 años, fueron acusadas debido a su conocimiento de las hiervas las cuales usaban para la sanación de las gente, un así fueron encontradas culpables, y condenadas a morir en la hoguera. No podía hacerme de la vista gorda ante tal acto de maldad, esa mujer los había ayudado y ellos la condenaban me parecía una injusticia y tuve que intervenir, asesine a todos los que estaban allí como 15 personas, era un pueblo pequeño. La madre y la hija mayor estaban aterrorizadas con mi comportamiento, pero la más pequeña estaba fascinada, ella se acercó a mí y me dio las gracias, una niña maravillosa. Luego las deje marchar. Quien diría que esa niña seria la razón de la que me encuentre aquí ahora.

Que te sucedió_ pregunte.

A eso voy _dijo _ eres muy impaciente, años después de este suceso, estaba de casería con mi amado hermano, normalmente no salíamos pero la idea me había encantado y el me había acompañado, yo no tenía gran atracción por la sangre, la tomaba por que la necesitaba, no porque la ansiara, a mi hermano nunca le gusto eso. Mis ideales estaban causando mella entre nosotros, mi esposo y yo cada vez nos alejábamos más de ellos y eso era algo que no podía permitir, esa fue una de las razones por las cuales me complació. Me tendió una trampa, su fieles servidores estaban esperándome para matarme, intente defenderme pero eran muy fuertes, acabaron conmigo en segundos y luego tiraron mis trozos al fuego, menos un trozo de piel que quedo escondido entre los arbustos, un diminuto trozo, no pude regenerarme, todas mis partes estaban quemadas. Era imposible para mí hacer algo. Pero algo pasó, alguien reunió las cenizas de mi cuerpo, junto con el trozo de mi piel, empezó a regenerarme como por arte de magia, fue horrible como pasar por mi transformación de nuevo pero peor. Cuando volvía a el mundo de los vivos mire que estaba en una cueva una mujer estaba a mi lado, era la pequeña a la que había salvado esta vez echa toda una mujer. Ella me había salvado. Y descubrí que después de todas las acusaciones de los ciudadanos del pueblo no eran tan exageradas, eran brujas. Mientras me ayudaba con sus poderes a regenerarme me contaba de ella, me dijo que su madre había muerto en la hoguera y su hermana también, está dando a luz a un hijo muerto. Me contó de ella que tenía dos hijos, charlaba conmigo como si fuéramos viejas amigas. Me contó de cómo acusaron a toda su familia hasta darles casa y por eso había tenido que dejar a sus hijos. Pero después de todos los esfuerzos que puso en mi cuerpo no se ha recuperado por completo. Sus poderes me trajeron de la muerte mas no podían volverme a la normalidad. De allí viene el pacto.

Me hablo del poder generacional, cada generación nacía con dones, con más poderes tal vez una de ellas podría sanarme por completo y así ayudarme a consumar mi odio hacia los que me traicionaron, me vengaría. Entonces hicimos un pacto: todas las mujeres nacidas de su familia tenía el deber y el derecho de ayudarme a tratar de encontrar la cura para cumplir mi venganza, como retribución yo velaría a las siguientes generaciones y vengaría a toda su familia. Me pareció justo, además no solo se dedicarían a ayudarme sino que podían desarrollar sus poderes sin que peligraran sus vidas. Desde eso nos hicimos buenas amigas.

Entonces estoy obligada a ayudarte _ dije

No _ dijo _ pero sería lindo de tu parte.

No lo seria _ dije

Además a ti y a mí nos une una cosa _ dijo _ la sed de venganza, se lo que te hicieron, se que ansías hacerlos sufrir.

Tu idea me atrae _ dije _ pero no lo suficiente

No quieres verlo mas _ dijo _ mencione que en mis dominios nadie entre sin invitación y que podrías huir y nunca te encontrarían, ni siquiera la vampira que ve el futuro. Ni tampoco podrían rastrearte.

También me interesa _ dije cada vez su oferta se hacía más jugosa.

Ha y sin mencionar que podrías continuar con la investigación de tus abuelas sobre la inmortalidad _ dijo

Qué investigación _ dije

Trataron de desarrollar una poción que concediera la inmortalidad sin la necesidad de convertirte en nada _ dijo _ tal vez te interese.

Como crees _ dije tratando de aparentar indiferencia.

Ella rio.

Porque conozco tus deseos _ dijo _todo ellos. Que me dices bienes conmigo.

Por qué no _ dije _ necesito un cambio.

Entonces aceptas el pacto _ dijo

Si _ dije _ pero prométeme una cosa. Hazme participe activo en todo lo que tenga relación a destruir a los Vulturis.

Por supuesto _ dijo

Bien que tengo que hacer _ dije

Y nos pusimos de pie.

Mira tu libro y busca el pacto _ dijo lo busque era un escrito en el que decía que tenia que derramar mi sangre, ella saco una daga _ toma, hazlo.

Tenía que córtame la palma y recitar las palabras el libro. Bien al menos cualquier cosa me desangraría.

Yo Isabella Swan _ dije recitando _ acepto mi deber sagrado en el gran pacto hecho por Annabell, y cumplido por todas nosotras. Que el poder venga a mí, para cumplir con mi derecho y deber.

Luego pase la daga cortando mi palma, la sangre cayó en el libro y este se ilumino son un color rojo, la luz me envolvió y sentí nuevamente choques en mi cuerpo, me sentí bien poderosa. La luz se disipo y yo levante mi mano para ver que ya había sanado.

Ya esta hecho _ dijo

Ok _ dije _ como no vamos ahora.

Llévanos _ dijo

Como el auto es de el y tiene GPS _ dije

No necesitamos un auto a donde vamos _ dijo _ llévanos con tu poder.

Como _dije

Hay un hechizo en el libro úsalo _ dijo

Lo busque y encontré algo.

Bella _ escuche a Charlie _ voy a bajar a la Push ok. Necesitas algo.

No papa _ dije _ ya me voy, espero verte pronto

Nos vemos hija _ dijo con la voz quebrada. Esto era lo mejor no quería volver a despedirme de Charlie.

Adiós papa _ dije

Y escuche como se cerraba la puerta de la casa.

Debes apurarte _ dijo _ tu vampiro querrá buscarte se hace tarde.

Bien que hago _ dije _solo digo esto y vamos a aparecer en el lugar.

Hazlo y veras _ dijo

Ok _ dije.

Si de tus problemas quieras dejar atrás, a un lugar lejanos tú debes viajar _dije _ esto parece rima de niños.

Pero entonces un haz de luz empezó a aparecer en la habitación en forma de circulo.

Que es eso _ dije

Es un vórtice te llevan a donde quieras _ dijo _ no subestimes el poder de las rimas de niños.

Ok no volveré a cuestionar eso _ dije

Nos vamos _ dijo

Espera _ dije _ hay una cosa, no se tu nombre aun.

Mi nombre es Didyme _ dijo _ y soy la hermana de Aro.

Yo abrí los ojos como platos.

El fu capaz de…_ dije

El no sabe que estoy viva _ dijo _ pero con tu ayuda el va a pagar todas la que me hizo, nuestro tiempo a llegado y estoy aquí para detener sus planes.

Todavía tienes mucho que contarme _ dije

Demasiado _ dijo y me ofreció su mano _ pero pude esperar un poco, vámonos.

Si _ dije y yo tome su mano. Me guio hacia ese portal, cuando entramos y aparecimos en un lugar bastante lujoso supe que estaba dejado atrás todo.

Supe que la próxima vez que viera a los Cullen seria alguien diferente. Seria fuerte.

Supe que cuando los volviera a ver ya no sentiría nada. Ni por ellos ni por nadie.

No sentiría nada por Edward, además de odio.

De eso me iba asegura. Aunque tuviera que sacarme mi propio corazón.

**000/000/000**

**_En la casa de los Cullen _**

Alice bajo las escaleras rápidamente.

He dejado de ver a bella _ grito.

Que Alice _ dijo Edward

Estaba en la cocina de la casa de Charlie _ dijo _ y luego desapareció de mi vista.

De seguro el perro esta con ella _ dijo Edward demostrando su odio por Jacob

No estoy segura _ dijo Alice _ donde está el auto

Edward reviso el GPS de su volvo y descubrió que estaba aparcado en casa de Charlie

Que podía significar esto bella se había ido con el perro a la reservación

Algo está ocurriendo _ dijo Alice _ no puedo ver nada, aunque estuviera con Jacob vería borroso o hasta sombras pero ahora no veo nada, solo oscuridad. Su futuro ha desaparecido.

Solo hay oscuridad.

**000/000/000**

A partir de ahora, la bella que conocimos ha dejado de existir.

Espero que les guste el capítulo díganme que tal les a parecido, a y les recomiendo que se preparen porque lo que viene no es nada que hayamos visto. La venganza, el rencor, el odio, tomaran parte en esta historia. Que les ha parecido la incorporación de este personaje.

Gracias a todos por leer, a todos los que me han añadido a sus alertas y favoritos, dejen sus Reviews díganme que tal, por donde creen que va ir esta historia.

**Aquí les dejo un pequeño adelanto del próximo capítulo.**

_Se ve que no vives en la miseria _ dije_

_Que te puedo decir _ dijo ella sonriéndome _tengo mis debilidades por las cosas caras, y no estoy precisamente en la calle. Mis cuentas bancarias tienen muchos ceros._

_Buenas inversiones _ dije_

_Siempre _ dijo y nos detuvimos en una de las habitaciones _ esta será tu habitación, espero que sea de tu agrado, claro puedes hacer cualquier remodelación que te plazca._


	7. Nuevo Ambiente

** Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer solo la historia es mía…****_Situada en amanecer_**

**Nuevo Ambiente.**

**Pov Bella**

No podía creer que todo lo que me estaba pasando, siempre supe que no era normal paro nunca supe a qué grado, todo lo antinatural para mí era normal y ahora entendía porque, mientras Didyme me enseñaba el que sería mi nuevo hogar me di cuenta de que el lugar era bastante lujoso.

Se ve que no vives en la miseria _ dije

Que te puedo decir _ dijo ella sonriéndome _tengo mis debilidades por las cosas caras, y no estoy precisamente en la calle. Mis cuentas bancarias tienen muchos ceros.

Buenas inversiones _ dije

Siempre _ dijo y nos detuvimos en una de las habitaciones _ esta será tu habitación, espero que sea de tu agrado, claro puedes hacer cualquier remodelación que te plazca.

La habitación era del tamaño de la casa de Charlie y me refiero a toda la casa. Una cama enorme de apariencia antigua adornada con sabanas color crema, a juego con las paredes, una puerta de cristal que comunicaba a un balcón y una ventana, ambas semi cubiertas por cortinas de un tono más oscuro. Artefactos de última tecnología, una tv plasma, una laptop que reposaba en un escritorio de caoba, un librero, una armario que podría competir con el de Alice pero este estaba vacío, hasta tenía mi propio baño.

Creo que estaré bastante cómoda aquí _ dije

No te he elegido ropa _ dijo y me entrego una tarjeta plateada _pero tienes luz verde para hacer lo que quieras, compra ropa, si quieres redecorar lo que desees.

No puedo aceptar esto _ dije

Bella tú me estas ayudando más de lo que tienes idea _ dijo _ yo te necesito para vivir.

Entiendo pero y si no soy capaz _ dije

Claro que lo eres _ dijo _ no tienes idea del gran poder que tienes. Además el libro te ayudara.

Tendría que ponerme a leer ese libro pronto.

Vamos déjate de necedades _ dijo _ prepárate iras de compras a la ciudad. Pero antes tengo que presentarte a alguien muy especial. Estoy segura de que te será de mucha ayuda. Tal vez así no te sentirás tan incómoda entre nosotros. Vamos.

Me guio por los pasillos y escaleras hasta llegar a un comedor que como toda la casa era bastante lujoso. Con grandes ventanales, y en uno de ellos está apoyado un hombre que al entrar en la habitación se volteo a mirarnos. Era joven alto no tan fornido pero lo suficiente, de piel morena y cabello marrón oscuro, pero lo que más me llamo la atención fue su rostro, era muy atractivo rasgo suaves pero varoniles adornados con ojos marrones con reflejos dorados. Se acercó a nosotras.

Bella te presento a Nahuel _ dijo

Mucho gusto bella _ dijo este con voz suave atrayente y me ofreció su mano

El placer es mío _ dije dándole mi mano pero en lugar de estrechármela la llevo a sea labios.

No bella el placer es todo mío _ dijo sin soltar mi mano. Y yo me sentí sonrojar.

Veo que ustedes dos será buenos amigos _ dijo Didyme _ Nahuel por favor ayuda a bella en todo lo que necesite. Hazla sentir como en casa.

Por supuesto _ dijo este con una sonrisa.

Cuando Didyme salió de la habitación el por fin me soltó la mano.

Bueno bella en que puedo ayudarte _ dijo

Podría hacerte una pregunta _ dije _ que eres.

El sonrió.

Eres muy observadora _ dijo _ son mitad humano, mitad vampiro. Soy un hibrido.

Un hibrido _ dije

Mi madre era humana y mi padre un vampiro _dijo _raro no.

Ni tanto _ dije, con que así hubiera sido mi hijo. _ Qué edad tienes

La verdad _ dijo sonriéndome _ 150

Te conservas bien _ dije y el se rio.

Estoy seguro de que tienes muchas más preguntas no es así _ dijo

Claro que si _dije _ te alimentas de sangre igual que un vampiro.

Si puedo alimentarme de sangre _ dijo _ pero también puedo comer comida humana.

Debes ser útil _ dije

Pero me temo que no soy tal buen cocinero _dijo _ bueno tenemos cosas que hacer no te llevo a la ciudad.

Porque no _ dije y me ofreció su mano y yo la tome.

No sabía en qué parte del pueblo estaba pero por medio de los vidrios de la camioneta de Nahuel podía ver el sol.

Donde estamos _ dije

Estamos en España _ dijo _ en esta época hace más frio que calor por lo tanto es raro ver al sol tan a menudo pero es agradable no.

Si mucho _ dije _ pero no será peligroso. No brillas en el sol

No _ dijo _ y me alegro de ello, no podría pasar tanto tiempo encerrado para que no me de el sol.

Llegamos a la cuidad, me sentía rara entre la gente, mi español era demasiado rudimentario, pero Nahuel lo hablaba bastante bien y lo hablaba con una fluidez increíble. Aunque no quería me empujo a comprar ropa y lo que una vez considere una tortura con él fue una experiencia diferente divertida, la disfrute a pasar de los montones de ropa que tuve que probarme, más las que el elegía para mí. Cuando el llevo las bolsas el auto aproveche y fui a comprar ropa interior y cuando termine el me esperaba afuera. Fue un día bastante productivo y además muy divertido no me había reído tanto nunca él era tan natural, incluso me probo que si comía comida humana la cual pago, y de ahí surgieron más bromas y más risas.

Al volver ya era de noche y estaba algo cansada, descargamos la bolsa y me acompaño a mi habitación.

Donde te pongo la bolsa _dijo

Ponlas allí _ dije _ después las meto en el armario.

Necesitas ayuda _ dijo

No gracias _ dije

Bueno pero si me necesitas mi habitación está al frente _dijo _ llama cualquier cosa.

Gracias _ dije

Vendré por ti para desayunar _ dijo_ debemos salir aquí nadie cocina.

Eso se acabó _dije _ yo sé hacerlo.

Tendremos que comprar comida _ dijo _a menos a que hagas milagros con telarañas y soda.

No creo que no puedo _dije

Nos vemos mañana _ dijo y se inclinó hacia mi besando mi mejilla _ fue una tarde entretenida.

Lugo salió de la habitación.

Yo me quede viendo la puerta cerrada. Luego me dedique a guardar la ropa en el armario pero cuando me aburrí y el agota miento me gano decidí darme una ducha, mire mi vientre y vi que mi herida ya estaba casi cicatrizada. El recordatorio de lo que me habían arrebatado, ver a Nahuel me enseñaba lo que habría podido ser, mi bebe no hubiera sido ningún monstruo no habría sido un niño sin control, el habría sido todo lo normal que sus padre fueran.

Trate de alejar ese pensamiento, Salí de la ducha me puse uno de mi pijamas nuevos. Vi el libro en la cama y desidia echarle una hojeada. A medida de que leía me daba cuanta de varias cosas.

Una el libro era un registro de todos los hechizos y progresos que se hicieron en el tratamiento para Didyme.

Dos también contenía todas las experiencias de mis antecesoras, de cómo descubrieron sus poderes y realizaron hechizos para su propia conveniencia. Además de hablar de otros libros que habían sido escritos y guardado. Tendría que decirle a Didyme si sabia de ellos.

Tres el libro relataba vívidamente todas las formas de tortura que se les aplicaba a las familias de brujos en la época medieval. Y de cómo los brujos habían tomado sus ideas para ingeniar las torturas no solo físicas si no mentales para todos sus prisioneros.

Cuatro el libro me hablaba de sacrificios.

Leí mucho y mientras lo hacía me di cuenta que las cosas deberían parecerme horribles asquerosas, deplorables ya no me lo parecían, todas esa cosa que me decía el libro que realizaron mis antecesoras y que yo está destinada hacer, todas las vidas que habían sido tomadas, no me parecía anormal, me sentía como si leyera una revista.

Y conforme leía de los tratamientos de Didyme me di cuenta de algo mi sangre era la respuesta a todo, no sola como habían averiguado las otras pero había algo con mi sangre.

Tal vez Didyme si tenía razón yo descubriría su cura.

**000/000/000**

**_Mientras tanto en Fork _**

Los Cullen estaban en los límites de las fronteras del tratado con los quileutes, a la espera de la manada, una disputa estaba por realizarse.

La manada apareció en su forma lobuna a la espera de la transgresión de su acuerdo.

Lobos y vampiros se miraron fijamente.

Carlisle se adelantó. Los lobos esperaron a escuchar lo que tenía que decir.

Mientras los vampiros estaban ansiosos, no importaba que entrarían y recuperarían a bella sin importa nada.

HAY DIOS! Que creen ustedes se formara una pelea.

Bueno creo que ya saben quién es mi otro personaje sorpresa aunque todavía faltan unas sorpresas más. Que les ha parecido este capítulo chicas. Hemos aclarado algunas cosas aunque un faltan más por resolver.

**000/000/000**

HAY DIOS! Que creen ustedes se formara una pelea.

Bueno creo que ya saben quién es mi otro personaje sorpresa aunque todavía faltan unas sorpresas más. Que les ha parecido este capítulo chicas. Hemos aclarado algunas cosas aunque un faltan más por resolver.

Muchas gracias a Lyzz Cullen por su review, gracias a todos por leer, a todos los que me han añadido a sus alertas y favoritos, dejen sus Reviews díganme que tal, por donde creen que va ir esta historia.

**Aquí les dejo un pequeño adelanto del próximo capítulo.**

_Te equivocas estoy preocupado por su bienestar _ dije_

_Como digas _ dijo_

_Voy a ir a buscarla _ dije_

_Edward no debes _ dijo Alice _ el tratado se romperá si lo haces._

_Tienen a bella _ dije_


	8. Desapareció sin dejar rastro

** Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer solo la historia es mía…****_Situada en amanecer_**

**Desapareció sin dejar rastro.**

**Pov Edward**

Después de ir a casa de Charlie y encontrarla desierta con el volvo aparcado al frente, algo extraño había pasado.

Edward la cocina tiene una olor extraño _ dijo Alice. _ es una mezcla rara. Es sangre mezclada con flores quizás humo, no se no estoy segura.

Es algo peculiar y solo se siente aquí en la cocina _ dijo Jasper. _ No hay ni rastro de olor a lobo.

Entonces donde va estar _ dije _ Alice no puede verla es obvio que ha de estar allá.

Entonces déjala tranquila _ dijo Jasper _ se siente herida, traicionada, deja que piense, ella volverá.

No, no es así Jasper _ dije _ ella me odia, además todavía no sana por completo su herida podría abrirse y ella podría desangrarse.

Si de verdad esta con los lobos estará bien _ dijo Jasper

Esta en peligro _ dije _ ellos no tiene control.

Repítete eso varias veces a ver si tú mismo te lo crees _ dijo

Cuál es tu problema _ dije

_Pues no creo que estés tan preocupado por su herida sino que este molesto de que sean los lobos lo que le ofrezcan consuelo_ _ pensó Jasper

Te equivocas estoy preocupado por su bienestar _ dije

Como digas _ dijo

Voy a ir a buscarla _ dije

Edward no debes _ dijo Alice _ el tratado se romperá si lo haces.

Tienen a bella _ dije

No estamos seguros de eso _ dijo Alice _ hablemos con ellos seamos civilizados.

Alice tiene razón Edward _ dijo Jasper _ no nos vamos a enfrascar en una lucha con los lobos ahora.

Además si bella ha decidido estar con ellos debes respetar esa decisión _ dijo Alice

Lo que bella quiere y lo que es bueno para ella son dos cosas diferentes _ dije

Lo dices por experiencia propia _ dijo Jasper pero lo ignore

Sabía que bella no quería hablarme, ni siquiera me podía ver porque le empezaban sus ataques de histeria, porque no podía ver que lo hice por ella, la cosa que crecía en su vientre terminaría por matarla, pero ella tuvo que amar algo que terminaría destruyéndola.

Y ahora todos en la familia estábamos en conflicto, al enterarnos de que Rosalie quería ayudar a bella por su afán de maternidad, tuvimos que tratar de sacarla del camino al saber que la familia aceptaría lo que yo pensara se molestó y se fue a Denali, ni siquiera Emmett pudo calmarla, así que él está aquí llamándola todos los días y ella se reúsa hablar con el o con cualquiera. Emmett deprimido, Jasper apático por las olas de sentimientos negativos por parte de bella, Alice había detenido sus ataques compulsivos de compras y permanecía en un estado de calma extraños en ella, todo después de que bella se reusó hablar con ella. Esme respetaba mi decisión mas no la compartía y Carlisle a pesar de estar desacuerdo conmigo en muchas cosas también estuvo de parte de bella en otras, en conclusión todos teníamos nuestros conflictos.

Vamos a las fronteras del tratado _ dije

Llamare a Carlisle _ dijo Alice _ él es la voz de la razón, no queremos una guerra Edward.

Lo que sea _ dije _ dile que lo veremos allí.

Alice llamo a Carlisle mientras nosotros nos dirigíamos a la frontera del tratado.

Al llegar ya Carlisle, Esme y Emmett nos esperaban. Nos dedicamos a esperar la llegada de los lobos ellos vendrían pronto un aullido rompió la tranquilidad del bosque se estaban reuniendo y aproximando. Los pensamientos de los lobos eran diversos pero nada sobre bella.

Los lobos llegaron a los límites del tratado reconocía a Sam Uley en su forma de lobo, que venía con otros seis más. Entonces de entre los arbustos salió Jacob Black mirándome con desafío.

Que quieren aquí _ dijo este.

Queremos saber si bella está aquí _ dijo Carlisle

Que les hace pensar que ella está aquí _ dijo Jacob _ creíamos que todavía estarían de viaje.

Sabemos que ella está aquí _ dije

Hay chupasangre ni dos meses pudiste tenerla vigilada _ dijo este de manera irónica_ ya tan rápido se te perdió.

Donde esta ella _ dije

Ya te lo he dicho _ dijo _ no está aquí, el único que si esta es Charlie con Sue y Billy si quieres te lo llamo.

Leí sus pensamientos y me di cuenta de que no mentían de verdad no sabían nada de bella desde la boda.

Edward _ dijo Carlisle _ ella no está con ellos hijo.

Eso he tratado de decirles _ dijo Jacob _ ahora que le hiciste chupasangre.

Cállate _ dije

Edward por favor _ dijo Carlisle _ disculpen estamos un poco alterados ella a desaparecido sin dejar ningún rastro.

Te lo dije yo siempre fui mejor para ella _ dijo tratando de provocarme _ me alegro de que bella al fin te allá visto como realmente eres. Pero que le habrás hecho para que abriera los ojos.

La ira se apodero de mí pero antes de hacer nada Emmett y Jasper me retuvieron en mi lugar.

Calmémonos por favor _ dijo Carlisle _ podrían ayudarnos, si llegan a saber algo de ella podrían comunicárnoslo.

Le aseguro Dr. colmillos que si se algo ella jamás se lo diré _ dijo Jacob _ por algo se fue, y yo respetare su voluntad, lo único que lamento es que no me allá dicho nada de lo que pensaba hacer, sabiendo que aquí podríamos protegerla. Ahora les pido que se retiren, tenemos cosas que hacer.

Los lobos se fueron metiendo entre los matorrales a la espera. Luego Jacob me miro otra vez. Para luego irse entre los arbustos y transformase.

Vámonos es obvio que no está con ellos _ dijo Carlisle

Entonces donde esta _ dije

No lo se _dijo Carlisle _ pero hijo dale tiempo, ya regresara.

No estoy tan seguro de eso _ dije

Deja que se calme _ dijo Carlisle

Lo intentare.

Regrese a la casa de Charlie a recoger el volvo, no había dejado ni una nota, nada. Solo se había ido.

No quería ser encontrada.

No quería verme.

Desapareció sin dejar rastro.

***000*000*000***

Meses después algo cambiaría por completo, con la llegada de un paquete misterioso, el cual no tenía remitente, pero iba dirigido a Edward Cullen, al este abrirlo descubro un sobre y el abrirlo y leer el documento que contenía supo que su corazón se habría parado si estuviera latiendo.

Era la demanda de divorcio.

Así quería bella que acabara todo, un papel era lo que todavía nos unía, eso era para ella, tan molesta estaba conmigo.

Miro el documento una vez más, antes de arrugarlo, y tirarlo en el fuego de la chimenea para verlo arder hasta convertirse en cenizas.

Si ella quería que terminara así tenía que darle la cara. No se lo pondría tan fácil.

Carlisle vio a su hijo mirar el fuego. Y al preguntarle qué pasaba, este no le respondió, solo siguió mirando el fuego.

Un desafío había sido lanzado, primero bella, y ahora él le estaba respondiendo, y por primer vez en meses supo con toda seguridad que algún día sin importar cuando ella volvería, y ambos se enfrentarían.

La guerra de voluntades había sido declarada

Que gane el mejor.

**000/000/000**

Lamento no haber podido actualizar la semana pasada chicos pero no me he sentido del todo bien, pero bueno aquí…

Muchas gracias a Lyzz Cullen por su review, gracias a todos por leer, a todos los que me han añadido a sus alertas y favoritos, dejen sus Reviews díganme que tal, por donde creen que va ir esta historia.

besos

hasta la proxima.

**Aquí les dejo un pequeño adelanto del próximo capítulo.**

_Bien _ dije _ quien vendrá con nosotros_

_Todos Edward _ dijo_

_No quiero meterlos en esto _ dije _ en especial a Rosalie_

_Cállate Edward nadie me dice que hacer _ dijo esta desde alguna parte de la casa_

_Creo que Rosalie tiene razón _dijo Alice _ tu no decidirás otra vez por nosotros, esto es algo que tenemos que hacer. Viajaremos pronto, no alistaremos._


	9. El tiempo pasa

** Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer solo la historia es mía…****_Situada en amanecer_**

**El tiempo pasa**

_3 años después_

Mucho ha pasado en estos tres años, los Cullen debieron marcharse de Fork y se establecieron en Alaska, una vez que fue evidente que bella no planeaba regresar con ellos, muchas veces trataron de rastrearle pero fue todo inútil, aparecía y desaparecía de las visiones de Alice. Ya no había porque aplazar lo inevitable y se marcharon.

Sabían que algo raro pasaba en Fork, desde la ida de bella las cosas eran diferentes, los lobos rara vez eran vistos, el pueblo se había sumido en una zozobra total, Charlie no decía nada las veces que habían tratado de hablar con él, algo ocultaba pero por más que se intentaba no soltaba nada.

Así que se fueron, y esperaron eso era lo único que podían hacer. Esperar, bella aparecería pronto aunque no todos estaban tan seguros.

**Pov Edward**

_Denali – Alaska._

Los últimos tres años han sido un verdadero infierno, lo peor es la incertidumbre saber lo que puede haber sido y no fue, el odio que bella sentía por mí era un constante puñal en mi corazón muerto. Conforme el tiempo pasaba la sensación aumentaba, todo empeoraba, desde el día en que residí la solicitud de divorcio supe que mis acciones habían matado el amor de bella hacia mí. Pero la pregunta que me hacía siempre era porque si tuve la oportunidad de firmar de dejarla en libertad de por lo menos salvar algo de lo que sintió alguna vez por mí, porque no lo hice, no lo hice por aun tenía una mínima esperanza, pero esta eso había muerto.

Pero lo peor de todo es que no me sentía arrepentido, sabía que si estuviera en la misma situación de nuevo volvería a acabar con lo que estaba amenazando la vida de bella. De eso me arrepentiría.

Aun hoy un día nevado de abril, mirando la nieve caer, con la soledad de nuevo siendo mi única compañera, viendo cómo se desmorona todo a mi alrededor, sintiendo las miradas acusadoras, las de lastima, las de odio. Los pensamientos, los recuerdos, los sentimientos, todo recordándola.

Recordando lo que una vez fue mío, lo que sabía no volvería a ser.

Algunos días era peor esta media vida, hoy era uno de esos días.

Todo si ella era insípida, sin ningún valor, así era como me sentía yo, no valía nada. Me recosté en el sillón de la habitación que me habían dado las hermanas Denali, pero no deje de mirar por la ventana. Buscando algo, esperando que algo pasara y cambiara todo en mi existencia. Así como lo hico bella en un solo día.

Alice entro en ese momento en la habitación.

Edward _ dijo _ el momento llego

Estas segura Alice _ dije tal vez mis suplicas habían sido escuchadas al fin.

Si nos veo en Fork _dijo _ algo ocurrió a Charlie. Le han disparado, está muriendo.

Que has visto _ dije y ella me mostro su visión, no eran más que retazos de imágenes, en la casa de Fork, en el hospital.

No entiendo Alice _ dije _ no la veo, como estas tan segura de que aparecerá.

Llámalo presentimiento _ dijo _ pero sé que no dejara a su padre morir sin verla una última vez, estoy segura de eso.

Cuando ocurrirá _ dije

Cinco días a partir de hoy _ dijo _ no podemos impedirlo, le dispararan esta noche. Debemos viajar ya para llegar pronto, no sabemos cuándo aparcera bella.

Bien _ dije _ quien vendrá con nosotros

Todos Edward _ dijo

No quiero meterlos en esto _ dije _ en especial a Rosalie

Cállate Edward nadie me dice que hacer _ dijo esta desde alguna parte de la casa

Creo que Rosalie tiene razón _dijo Alice _ tu no decidirás otra vez por nosotros, esto es algo que tenemos que hacer. Viajaremos pronto, no alistaremos.

Bien _dije _ Alice lamento haberte puesto en esta posición

Pero ella no dijo nada, solo salió de la habitación.

Ella Confiaba en su visión, y yo debía hacerlo también.

Bella puedes echarme de tu vida, pero no a tu padre.

Al fin te vería otra vez.

***000*000*000*000***

**_Nueva York_**

**_Un día después._**

Pov bella

Me encontraba en mi oficina revisando los últimos pormenores de la decoración del edificio residen construido, un proyecto financiado por Didyme para su venganza, un toque elegante. Que estemos planeando una matanza no nos quita lo elegantes. El estilo victoriano permanecería en el salón de fiesta, el cual planeábamos inaugurar dentro de poco, quizás 10 días más mientras la decoración y los muebles llegaban, además de las invitaciones que debían ser repartidas. Todo estaba saliendo de acuerdo al plan, la celebración seria en grande, después de todo había muchas cosas que celebrar, la recuperación total de Didyme, su primera aparición pública y su venganza.

Es una lástima que no todo era miel sobre ojuelos, si bien había encontrado la cura para Didyme no había podido cumplir con otro de mis propósitos, la búsqueda de mi inmortalidad, había descubierto el secreto ya sabía cómo hacer la poción que me daría la vida eterna sin la necesidad de convertirme en vampiro, pero me era imposible realizar la poción, sin importar todo lo que había progresado con mis poderes, ahora podía defenderme sola, podía matar a quien yo quisiera, pero eso no me duraría cuando empezara a envejecer, y muriera. El ingrediente era imposible de conseguir, sangre, y no cualquier tipo, sino de la familia Swan una que no estuviera corrupta, que no hubiera sido tocada por ninguna presencia sobrenatural. Y debido a que yo era la última de mi familia me era imposible cumplir con mi objetivo.

Mire por la ventana, hacia Central Park, el cual limitaba con el edificio.

Entonces escuche la puerta abrirse.

Bella, tengo lo que me pediste, florerías, mueblerías, el servicio de repartidores_ dijo Nahuel _ aunque aún no veo para que quieres lo último no creo que la fiesta llegue al postre.

Es solo para prevenir _ dije acercándomele, él había sido más que un amigo, era más que mi puerto seguro.

Hay algo más que tengo que decirte _ dijo serio

Didyme está bien _ pregunte instintivamente

Si no es ella _ dijo _ es sobre tu padre

Que le ha ocurrido _ dije

Esta gravemente herido _ dijo _ y pide verte.

Morirá _ dije en voz neutra

Es posible _ dijo _ vamos a ir a verlo.

Tengo que hacerlo _ dije _ estoy segura de que los lobos pronto se comunicaran conmigo para avisarme, así que no tengo otra opción, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que estuve en Fork.

Hay otra cosa _ dijo _ ellos se dirigen hacia allá.

Lo supuse _ dije _ no quería un enfrentamiento prematuro pero creo que así será, verán que ya no soy la dulce he indefensa humana de antes.

Didyme está al tanto de todo _ dijo _ y te ha mandado a Cecilia y a Matías para acompañarnos.

Qué maravilla más publico _ dije con desagrado _pero tal vez pueda serme de ayuda, crees que Ceci quiera ayudarme con una búsqueda muy especial.

No querrá perderse de la acción _ dijo tomándome de la cintura _ pero si es por el bien de la misión estoy seguro de que lo Hará.

Bien, dile a miran que se haga cargo de la decoración del salón _ dije tomándolo del cuello _ saldremos en una hora. Prepárate.

Yo siempre estoy preparado _ dijo inclinándose para besar mis labios.

Igual yo _ dije antes de besarlo de nuevo

***000*000*000*000***

Capitulo extra.

Que les parece este nuevo giro. Que ira a buscar bella a Fork cuál es el plan de destrucción. Que creen ustedes.

Quiero agradecer a: **green day forever**, **Luz. Cullen. Black. Reid**, y **phinbella2012 **por dejar sus Reviews, este capítulo va dedicado a ustedes chicas…

Espero que me dejen sus Reviews… gracias.

hasta la proxima.

**Aquí les dejo un pequeño adelanto del próximo capítulo.**

_Vaya, vaya, mira que sanguijuela regreso _ escuche decir a Jacob Black apoyado cerca de la puerta de la habitación. _ Que haces aquí._

_Eso no es tu problema _ dije_

_Claro que es mi problema _ dijo _ dudo que estés aquí porque te preocupe Charlie, bienes por otra cosa, o mejor dijo por alguien más._

_Ese no es tu asunto _ dije_

_Que paso sanguijuela _dijo con una sonrisa _ aun no has podido, encontrar a bella._


	10. Llegadas y Enfrentamientos

** Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer solo la historia es mía…****_Situada en amanecer_**

**Llegadas y Enfrentamientos**

**_24 horas después. _**

**_Fork _**

Pov Edward

Casi dos días de viaje nos había tomado regresar a Fork, debíamos esperar hasta hacer oficial la noticia sobre el estado de salud del jefe Swan ya que parecería muy extraño que llegáramos unas horas después del acontecimiento, hasta donde la gente sabia estábamos en california, sería imposible llegar tan rápido.

Al llegar nos habíamos dividido, Esme, Rosalie, Jasper y Emmett habían ido a casa mientras que Carlisle, Alice y yo habíamos ido al hospital, esperábamos noticias.

Uno de los doctores encargados del caso de Charlie atendió Carlisle, diciéndole que su estado era crítico, una de las balas había perforado uno de sus pulmones, y otra había tocado una arteria, provocando una hemorragia interna, no había posibilidades de supervivencia, pero aun así el hombre se aferraba a la vida de una manera que nadie podía entender.

El doctor confeso que estaba impresionado de que hubiera durado toda la noche, y también dijo que lo único que Charlie quería era ver a su hija, la cual no habían podido localizar.

No saben dónde encontrarla _ pregunto el doctor _ el hombre está desesperado, pide a gritos verla, y nadie puede calmarlo.

Ella está de viaje _ dijo Carlisle _ y en la zona en donde esta es casi imposible de localizar.

En realidad no era mentira, bella era imposible de localizar.

Los amigos del jefe Swan están a la espera de que ella llegue_ dijo el doctor.

Imagino que sí pudieron dar con ella _ dijo Carlisle _ estos días es muy difícil localizarla.

La juventud es así _ dijo el doctor.

Podría decirnos en que habitación se encuentra el jefe Swan _ dijo Carlisle

Si claro la habitación 1308 _ dijo el doctor _ suerte si pueden entrar, en ese pasillo solo caben las enfermeras.

Doctor podría ver el expediente del paciente _ dijo Carlisle

Por supuesto doctor Cullen _dijo

Ustedes pueden ir a la habitación, mientras yo reviso el expediente _ nos dijo Carlisle.

Claro _ dijo Alice

Fuimos rumbo a la habitación de Charlie, pero entonces entendimos a lo que el doctor se refería cuando decía sobre que sería imposible entrar en la habitación.

En los pasillos se encontraban varios de los lobos. Junto con una mujer.

Vaya, vaya, mira que sanguijuela regreso _ escuche decir a Jacob Black apoyado cerca de la puerta de la habitación. _ Que haces aquí.

Eso no es tu problema _ dije

Claro que es mi problema _ dijo _ dudo que estés aquí porque te preocupe Charlie, bienes por otra cosa, o mejor dijo por alguien más.

Ese no es tu asunto _ dije

Que paso sanguijuela _dijo con una sonrisa _ aun no has podido, encontrar a bella.

Ya te dije que ese no es tu asunto _ dije molesto.

Que mal sanguijuela tuviste tu oportunidad y la desperdiciaste _ dijo _ la rompiste. No me extraña que estés aquí ahora tratando de al menos verla. De seguro ni una llamada has recibido de ella. Tu único contacto con ella fue por la demanda de… o me equivoco.

Nadie sabía del sobre que me había mandado bella con la demanda de divorcio, solo ella y yo, lo que quería decir, que bella ha estado en contacto con este perro…

Tú sabes donde esta bella _ dije acusándolo

No, no se _ dijo todavía con esa sonrisa _ pero de vez en cuando hablamos, después de todo gracias a ti ahora tenemos más en común.

De que hablas _dije sin entender, y no podía leer su mente era como si algo me lo impidiera.

Hablo de nuestro odio por ti _dijo _ tenemos un enemigo en común, supongo que debo agradecerte por eso. Tus acciones nos han favorecido más de lo que puedes imaginarte.

Me quede callado, en que podía favorecerlos que bella se alejara de mi a ellos, solo lo favorecía a el, para tratar de consolarla, pero nada más.

Nunca subestimes a una mujer molesta chupasangre _ dijo _ son más peligrosas que un ejército de ustedes.

Que sabes de ella _ dije

Ahora soy yo el que te dice que ese no es tu asunto _ dijo

Claro que lo es ella aun es mi esposa _ dije

No por voluntad propia _ dijo _ o me equivoco.

Eso no te concierne _ dije

Te voy a decir algo _ dijo _ has dejado de importarle, ya que me ofrecí acabarte, y dijo que le daba igual, solo que si lo hacía rompería el tratado y eso no nos convenía, la bella que conociste, la que me arrebataste ya no existe. La mataste. Me alegra que ella se haya dado cuenta de la lacra que eres.

Porque me afectaba lo que dijera Jacob Black de mí, no, no era que me afectara, era que me dolía, me dolía saber que él tenía razón, yo había matado el amor de bella por mí.

Que te quedaste mudo _ dijo _ antes eras más valiente, o será que sabes que es verdad. Vamos pelea.

El dio un paso hacia adelante y yo también lo hice, iba a sacarle todo lo que sabía.

Jacob _ dijo la mujer sentada en una de las sillas del pasillo la cual resulto ser Sue Clearwater _ esto es un hospital por favor compórtate.

Edward _dijo Alice sosteniéndome del brazo _ mejor vallamos a buscar a Carlisle.

Alice me saco de allí jalándome del brazo.

No nos conviene hacer un espectáculo Edward _ dijo Alice.

Ya se _ dije caminando detrás de ella.

Pero es que bella tenia es efecto de descontrolarme

***000*000*000*000***

Pov bella.

Estábamos en la entrada de Fork, Matías un vampiro rubio al volante de la camioneta, Cecilia su compañera estaba a su lado, mientras que Nahuel y yo en el asiento trasero.

Bien dime de nuevo lo que tengo que hacer _ dijo Cecilia con fastidio.

Necesito que vayas a las montañas es un capo abierto, y busques lo que te dije _ le repetí.

Pero es muy difícil encontrar eso, de seguro el viento ya acabo con todo el rastro _ dijo

En ese caso tráeme la tierra del lugar _ dije _ pero es muy importante que me consigas lo que te estoy pidiendo.

Ok _ dijo

Me averiguaste lo que te pedí _ dije a Nahuel.

Si, están reconstruyendo el edificio _ dijo Nahuel _ aun no entiendo para que quieres saber eso.

Todo es parte del plan _ dije _ confíen.

Bien _dijo Cecilia _ me bajare aquí. Los veré luego en el hospital.

Ok _ dije _ vayamos, la muerte no espera.

Matías conducía directamente al hospital.

Cada vez nos acercábamos más, esa sensación en la boca de mi estómago comenzaba, esa sensación desagradable, no era más que mi alarma natural, Edward Cullen estaba cerca, con el paso del tiempo había entendido que mi cuerpo y mente me daban señales sobre ese ser que deseaba evitar a toda costa, claro el día de hoy era diferente, ya no lo estaba evitando, estaba hiendo hacia donde sabia el estaría. Durante mucho tiempo me escondí de él, en el juego del cazador y la presa pero eso ya había acabado, ahora los papeles se invertían y yo sería el cazador.

Después de esto regresaremos a New York o vamos con Didyme _ pregunto Matías.

No lo he decidido aún _ dije _ pero no antes aremos una parada en Phoenix.

Phoenix vamos a ir a la construcción _ dijo Nahuel.

Si, ya que pronto nos encontraremos con un viejo enemigo, que será un potencial aliado _ dije

Lo tienes todo planeado _ dijo Nahuel.

Siempre voy un paso delante de las circunstancias _ dije

Hemos llegado _ anuncio Matías y busco un lugar cerca de la puerta para estacionar.

El lugar no había cambiado nada, seguía siendo un edificio lúgubre como todos en Fork, la lluvia destruía cualquier plan de progreso para este pueblo, estaban atrapado, y en cierta forma también lo estaba yo, ya que este lugar siempre formaría parte de mí, sin importar cuanto tratara de alejarme de este lugar, él tenía esa capacidad de volver a traerte de regreso.

Vamos _ dijo Nahuel _ te acompañaremos

Gracias _ dije _ pero Matías ponte algo en los ojos por favor. Llamas demasiado la atención.

Está bien _ dijo este con fastidio. Y rebusco en la cajuela y encontró unos lentes de sol y se los puso. Y luego bajo del auto.

Que tal estoy _ dije Nahuel me miro. Yo traía unos jean negros, botas del mismo color, una franela gris plomo y una chaqueta negra.

Muy deseable _ dijo con una sonrisa

En serio _ dije

De verdad _ dijo _ estas deseable, pero si estás bien.

Gracias _dije _por estar aquí.

No te dejaría sola hacer esto _ dijo _ además yo también tengo mis razones para estar aquí.

No lo dudo _ dije _ pero puedo preguntar cuales son.

Son varias _dijo _ pero supongo que una de las más importantes es evaluar la competencia.

Como digas _ dije _ entramos de una vez. La muerte se cierne sobre este lugar.

Bajamos del vehículo. Y me coloque mis gafas de sol no necesitaba que nadie estuviera sobre mí, mientras menos me reconocieran estaba mejor.

Caminamos por los pasillos del hospital, yo en el medio de Nahuel y Matías, todas las personas que nos encontrábamos en nuestro camino se nos quedaban mirando.

Creo que mis lentes no funcionan _ dijo Matías _ las mujeres me ve como si fuera un pedazo de carne y en cualquier momento saltaran sobre mí.

Yo me reí por lo bajo, no es para menos que las mujeres los miraran así, ambos eran muy atractivos, con cuerpos bien formados. Y con lentes o sin ellos no les quitaban su atractivo, más bien se los aumentaba.

Siendo tu no le diría nada a Cecilia _dijo Nahuel _ sabes cómo es de celosa.

Gracias por el consejo _ dijo este _ pero estas loco, quieres que me cape, si les digo que otras mujeres me vieron ella me preguntara como supe que me veían a mí, y cuando le diga que yo las vi viéndome allí ella me arrancara los ojos.

Nos reímos nuevamente atrayendo más mirada hacia nosotros.

Ya chicos dejemos los juegos _ dije _ tenemos que encontrar a mi padre.

Sigamos el olor a perro mojado _ dijo Matías

Bien _ dije sabía que la manada me guaria a la habitación de Charlie. O a la cafetería del hospital.

Seguimos por uno de los pasillos

El olor de lobo y vampiro se mezcla _dijo Nahuel

Estamos cerca _ dije

Seguimos derecho y cruzamos a la derecha, entonces nos topamos con los miembros de la manada algunos en el piso, otros en sillas, y Jacob que estaba apoyado cerca de la puerta de la habitación. Me quite las gafas para que todos me vieran. No tenia idea de si mi olor se había distorsionado.

¡Bella! _ dijo este y yo fui hacia él y lo abrace y el me correspondió. _ es tan bueno verte después de tanto tiempo.

Lo mismo digo _ dije separándome de él _ no has cambiado nada.

A diferencia de ti _ dijo el mirándome de arriba abajo _ te vez bien

Se hace lo que se puede _ dije

Lamento que este encuentro no sea en circunstancian más agradables_ dijo

Si yo también pienso lo mismo _ dije y mire a Sue Clearwater la cual sabia compartía un interés sentimental con mi padre _ como está el, Sue.

No dan esperanza bella _ dijo ella con los ojos húmedos _ esta mañana nos llamo para despedirse, pero dijo que no estaría tranquilo hasta que te viera y hablara contigo. Teníamos miedo de que no llegaras bella, está sufriendo.

No me imagine que era tan grave _ dije

Bella quienes de acompañan _ dijo Jacob

Son unos amigos jake _ dije y los señale _ ellos son Nahuel y Matías.

Con que tú eres el famoso Nahuel _ dijo Jacob y Nahuel sonrió.

Y tú eres Jacob Black _ dijo él.

Bella él quiere verte _ dijo Sue interrumpiendo a esos dos _ rápido no sabemos cuánto más pueda aguantar.

Si debo hablar con el _ dije

Te esperaremos _ dijo Nahuel _ bella hay más vampiros en el hospital no permitiremos que entren a molestarte. No es así Black.

Me caes bien _ dijo Jacob a Nahuel _ nadie entrara. A inter

Gracias chicos _ dije ambos de apoyaron a los lados de la pared flanqueando la puerta.

Mire la puerta y vi el número de las puerta 1308, que irónica era la vida, 13 de agosto el día en que perdía mi voluntad.

Tome la manilla de la puerta, la gire y abrí la puerta entre y la cerré tras de mí. Fue hacia la cama, y mire al hombre que en ella reposaba.

Tenía montones de cables conectados, y aunque sus ojos estaban cerrados, y estaba segura de que estaba sedado la mueca de dolor no desaparecía de su rostro, ahora entendía a Sue él estaba sufriendo.

Vi una silla cerca de la cama y me senté, y tome una de sus manos, estaba fría, la muerte se cernía sobre él.

Cuando sintió mi contacto abrió los ojos y me miro, para luego sonreírme.

Hola papa _ dije

Sabía que vendrías cielo _ dijo

Nunca lo dudes _ dije

Jamás _ dijo _ quiero hablarte, necesito decir algo muy importante. Debo darme prisa, me están llamando.

Quien papa _ dije

Eso no importa _ dijo _ bella hay algo muy importante que debo decir, necesito que me ayudes, escucha nadie debe saberlo, entiendes. Promete que no se lo dirás a nadie.

Si papa _ dije _ te lo prometo, lo que me digas quedara entre nosotros.

Acércate _ dijo _ nadie debe escuchar.

Me acerque y empezó a susurrar en mi oído, lo que me estaba diciendo de verdad cambiaba todo. Me quede impresionada con su confesión.

La cual cambiaría el destino de más de uno.

***000*000*000*000***

Este es un capitulo extra largo, estoy de nuevo en la rutina de la universidad así que por eso no he podido actualizar. Pero espero tener otro capítulo pronto.

Quiero agradecer a: **Lyzz Cullen****, ****maleja twihard****, ****rose luna ****y desi942012** por dejar sus Reviews, este capítulo va dedicado a ustedes chicas…

Espero que me dejen sus Reviews… gracias.

_Noticia: para los que siguen mi otro fic Corazones Oscuros les aviso que tengo la mitad del capítulo manuscrito tengo que pasarlo y completarlo, pero no se desesperen no he dejado la historia, es solo la falta de tiempo y la uni que no me permiten dejar fluir mi imaginación, gracias y disculpen la tardanza en ambas historia._

**Aquí les dejo un pequeño adelanto del próximo capítulo.**

_Que ocurrió _ pregunto este al vernos_

_Los lobos no nos dejan pasar _ dije_

_Esperen _ dijo Alice_

_Que pasa _ dijo Carlisle_

_Nada, eso es lo que pasa _ dijo_ __No veo nada _


End file.
